Moisture greatly impacts integrated circuit reliability and performance. For example, moisture ingression during chip operational lifetime increases chip functional failure, particularly as technology scales. For example, capacitance shift due to moisture ingression (k value increases) will negatively impact performance (e.g., RC delay). Moreover, low-k interlevel dielectric (ILD) TDDB failure times, voltage acceleration, and temperature acceleration all degrade significantly with the ingress of moisture within an integrated circuit. These failures can become even more pronounced in integrated circuit designs in smaller technology nodes which do not take into consideration an increased likelihood of chip edge seal breakage due to high temperature swings or high mechanical stress generated by low-k ILD integration and high density circuit layouts.